


Snowball

by Hambone



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Hard Dubcon, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Things get a little out of hand and Lloyd gets a spanking. He doesn't entirely hate it.





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up roughhousing with other dumbass boys and this is meant to emulate the idiot kind of mentality that entails but it does get pretty weird so keep that dubcon warning in mind. Enjoy~!

    Despite having aged mentally as well as physically all those years ago, and being, in theory, at the same level of maturity as the rest of them, Lloyd could on occasion slip back to his bratty youth’s ways. It was only to be expected; he hadn’t gotten to really live as a child, so they humored him when they could. Other times, however, his sass mouth crossed the line. This was one such time.

    “Look,” said Lloyd, clearly not worried, “whatever you’re gonna do, get it over with. I don’t have to listen to this.”

    “You sure sound pretty high and mighty for someone who, who still acts like a spoiled kid all the time!” Jay snapped, voice lifting in decibel and shrillness drastically. Lloyd looked at him and had to bite his tongue hard not to comment on the fact that Jay himself was probably the biggest baby of the group more than half the time. There was no point in aggravating things further. Instead he chose to regard Kai, trying to look as cool and disaffected as possible. It was more difficult than it seemed when Cole did it.

    “I’m not a kid anymore and you can’t talk down to me like one.”

    “Oh? Seriously?” Kai snorted, and Jay followed suit, nodding emphatically. Lloyd’s cool demeanor dropped, but he kept his mouth shut, scowl turning into a pout.

    “You are a kid. We’re all kids, but you’re, like, really a kid.” Kai put his hands on his hips as he spoke and the image was so patronizing Lloyd almost just up and left the room. But that wasn’t something adults did when being adult and so he didn’t.

    “A kid whose job it is to save the world about every six months.”

    “Yeah, true,” said Kai, nodding along like he’d expected to hear this, “but clearly one who still needs to be taught a lesson or two.”

    “Well, what are you gonna do, put me in time-out?”

    “Hey, act like a kid, get treated like one!”

    Lloyd’s annoyance gave way to incredulity.

    “You’re not seriously going to make me sit in a corner or something right? You know that only works on kids with a, like, ten second attention span.”

    “Oh, I think we have something a little more lasting in mind,” said Kai, smirking that awful little smirk and sliding back to sit in one of the deck chairs they kept in the cargo hold in one fluid motion. The boys were all exchanging glances, smiling, and there was an air of confederacy Lloyd was immediately suspicious of. Kai pat his lap and Lloyd just stared.  

    “Come on over.”

    “You,” Lloyd licked his lips, glancing at Jay, “you can’t be serious.”

    Kai’s eyes narrowed.

    “Like I said: act like a kid, get treated like one.”

    Jay was smiling along, looking a little feral. Lloyd started to turn to Cole, only to be stopped by an almost-embrace from behind, firm arms reaching around to grab his wrists before he could make a move.

    “Come on,” Cole breathed in his ear, hot and uncomfortable, “be a good boy.”

    He was being teased and he did not like it.

    “You’re going to spank me.”

    It wasn’t even a question, simply a statement to make sure they all realized how ridiculous their idea was when spoken aloud. Kai gazed at him haughtily, smiling, relaxed. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back, offering his lap.

    “If the gi fits.”

    Cole nudged the back of Lloyd’s knee with his own, urging him to walk forward, and Lloyd jerked into action, thrusting himself forward hard enough to actually tug his captor around slightly, kicking back at him. Cole was the strongest of them physically though, far stronger than any mortal had any right to be, and it was overall an ineffectual move. It didn’t keep him from repeating the action though, trying to tumble Cole over his shoulder or lurch back behind him. He kicked his heel up, half hoping to land a dirty blow between Cole’s legs.

    “You’ve gotta be kidding me!” he hollered, and Jay laughed, “oh, we aren’t!”

    “It’s not fair! I’m not a child!”

    “Not fair?” Kai sat up a little straighter. “Not fair is getting us into situations you can’t handle and getting our butts handed to us because you refuse to listen to the advice of people who know better!”

    “Look, I get it! It was a mistake, okay!” Lloyd struggled out, “it won’t happen again, I’m so sorry, all that stuff, just quit it!”

    Tired of nearly getting his toes crushed, Cole gave in to the easy route and physically lifted Lloyd by his arms for a second, carrying him to Kai and swinging him up over his legs to lay across his lap. It was not an easy process, and during it Lloyd’s heel caught Jay in the shin. For a moment everyone became a flurry of yelling and grappling, Cole having to twist around in his hold to comfortably lay Lloyd flat and Kai trying to wrap an arm around his middle while Jay got his bearings, but then he was down and Jay, empowered by his indignation, managed to throw himself down around Lloyd’s thighs.

    It was an awkward and uncomfortable arrangement, but at least they’d managed to stop Lloyd from taking out anyone’s eye. They tussled in jest and argument all the time, so a little roughness wasn’t unusual between them, but normally the battle was fought on equal grounds. As their position settled, Lloyd realized he’d need to think of another strategy to escape.

    “Come on,” he said, head lowered so that his bangs covered his eyes and they couldn’t see the way he grit his teeth in frustration, only hear his wheedling, high voice, “I get it, okay? I’m sorry, really. I shouldn’t have been so headstrong. You don’t need to do this, right?”

    Jay snickered from behind him, shifting his position on Lloyd’s legs to hold him closer to the ankle. He couldn’t see anything aside from Cole’s crotch, but he sensed they were all sharing looks. Hopefully ones related to freeing him.

    “Maybe not,” said Kai, “but we want to.”

    He hadn’t felt Kai touch him at all yet, so when the flat of his palm, hot and rough, pressed into the small of his back, Lloyd jumped a little, not expecting it. That, however, was nothing compared to the way he practically flew out of his skin when, without warning, Kai’s other hand cracked down hard across his buttocks. He was so surprised that the pain didn’t even register for a moment, his eyes flying wide open as he said, with an almost comical softness, “oh!”

    It was such a precise, short moment of confusion that all his senses focused in on that one sensation of shock, on the way Kai held him firmly beneath his palm, and Cole gripped his wrists with strength but without cruelty, and Jay leaned in a little on his legs. Lloyd had no words.

    Then, Kai smacked him again, and he howled, more in rage than in pain.

    “I can’t believe you guys! I can’t believe-!”

    And again.

    “Seriously, you’d better cut it out right now or-!”

    Again.

    “Master Wu is going to kick you all the way to the Cursed Realm if he finds out you-!”

    The next slap was harder than the first, as Kai got his stride, and Lloyd choked on his tongue, spitting like a cat with its hackles up. The pants of his gi were starting to bunch up uncomfortably into his ass crack while the top rode up, letting him feel the small breath of cool wind against a small sliver of his back every time Kai’s hand cut the air. Without control of his arms and legs Lloyd was left floundering like a worm in a puddle, arching and bending in some uncontrolled attempt to move away from what they were doing to him. It did hurt, though not nearly as much as it was embarrassing, and he felt his face burning harder than his backside did. After a particularly hard thrash and a particularly punishing smack from Kai in return, he switched his tactics back again.

    “C-come on, I get it,” he said, voice quavering between a sad little whine and an annoyed growl, “you want to humiliate me, I’m humiliated. You win.”

    “We’re not trying to humiliate you,” said Cole, infuriatingly gentle, “we’re just trying to make sure you remember your manners next time!”

    As he spoke Kai landed another hard swat on his backside and Lloyd jumped, nearly butting his head into Cole’s.

    “I-I’ve learned it! I understand!”

    This time the whine in his voice wasn’t intentional.

    “I promise!”

    Kai’s hand came to rest on his ass, not hard this time, just stroking. It was an odd sensation in and of itself, but after being slapped so many times it wasn’t entirely unwelcome either. It hurt, drawing out the sting on his skin, but a part of him felt some kind of instinctual comfort as well, like a memory he couldn’t quite recall. Kai wasn’t wearing his gloves, so the rough texture of his skin caught occasionally on the smooth fabric of the gi as his fingers slowly massaged it. Lloyd relaxed, breathing hard.

    “Okay? Okay? Are we good?”

    Kai hummed as if thinking, digging his fingertips into the sore flesh of Lloyd’s ass. It made the low ache crackle to a live, flaming burn, and he hissed, flexing his toes and fingers.

    “I dunno,” said Cole, smiling lopsidedly, “If you’re still asking, I don’t think you really get it yet. Do you?” He looked at Jay.

    “Oh-ho, no,” Jay chuckled, “not by a long shot.”

    Lloyd twisted his neck around sharply to try and see Kai, but it was hard given his position. All he could make out was his chest, rising and falling. He realized very suddenly that Kai was also being affected by this, exerting himself, his breath coming deeply. His thoughts had been so centered on his own suffering that he hadn’t really given much thought to their motivations in shaming him, other than to do the obvious. There was no other reason than boys being boys, he had assumed, but a part of himself, somewhere dark and buried low, considered for a moment the possibility that they really had come together and, like some kinky coalition, decided to molest him in some way. Despite being mad as a wet hen, the thought sent a shock through Lloyd that cut straight down the center of his chest and settled in his groin, a swell powerful enough to make his fingertips chill with the lack of blood. He was terrified by it. 

    “Kai,” Lloyd said, mouth wet, “don’t.”

    “Mm, I don’t think someone who really is sorry would be ordering me around still.”

    Though he could see how Kai’s chest fluttered with the words, his voice was calm and smug, the way it always was. Lloyd opened his mouth to beg again, or yell, or bargain, but was distracted when Kai’s fingertips raked up his sore backside and hooked inside the back of his pants, tugging slightly. Lloyd jerked away from him and Kai grunted, pressing him down harder.

    “Help me out here, Jay.”

    Cackling like a giddy schoolboy at Darkley’s about to pull off a wicked prank, Jay reached up under Lloyd’s belly, between Kai’s knees, and found with fumbling fingers the drawstring to his gi. Panic struck Lloyd like the bolt of a crossbow in his stomach and he arched away from Jay instinctively, unfortunately lending to his cause as the knot came undone cleanly.

    “Thank you,” Kai sing-songed, and his pants were pulled down to mid-thigh. Normally when the human mind is faced with danger, the amygdala choses between one of three options to deal with it: fight, flight, or freeze. Lloyd, in a true feat of enhanced ninja instinct, managed to simultaneously perform all three. His entire body went stiff so quickly and so violently that he jumped in Kai’s lap, head-butting Cole dangerously close to the crotch. He kicked back his heels and, thanks to the fact that Jay was staring at his bared bottom at the moment, clocked him directly in the jaw. Cole shouted, Kai shouted, and Jay screeched like a struck rabbit.

    Things were quickly devolving into chaos and would have happily continued that way if it weren’t for Kai, against all odds, actually keeping his cool. With his palm firmly grounding him still, he grabbed a handful of Lloyd’s pinkening ass and squeezed so hard he had to stop struggling, hissing loudly.

    “Kai!”

    “See, this is why we said you weren’t done here.”

    “My _face!_ ”

    “If you’re not interesting in learning your lesson, you can’t be taught.”

    “He hit me _in the face!”_

    “Not right now, Jay.”

    For all his bluster, Cole looked genuinely somewhat proud of Lloyd’s warrior spirit, not that he could see it. All he saw was red, both from embarrassment, exasperation, and burying his face into Kai’s thigh in an attempt to hide away from it. Sure, they had glimpsed one another nude in the past when bathing separately hadn’t been an option, either on the trail or in less than comfortable living situations in the city, but that was in a totally different context from this and had felt natural. Having his smacked bum ogled was not natural, and he squeezed his thighs together tightly, distinctly aware of how exposed he was elsewhere as well. The worst part was that he knew he was wet, some combination of Kai’s firm and patronizing hands and the crowd of them watching having brought a dirty and hidden part of him to the forefront. The coldness of fresh air was almost shocking on his warming cut. He could feel Jay’s breath on his leg.

    “Kai,” he said again, pleading despite his pride. He was not afraid of his friends; he was afraid of himself.

    No one said anything this time – there wasn’t really time to. With unflinching determination, Kai hauled back and slapped him across the bare ass. It would be untrue to say no part of Lloyd was soft. His breasts certainly were, hanging smoothly against packed muscle, and even without them he was not as rock solid as Cole or Kai. His backside itself was strong and tight, and would not normally have been of any notice. But, even as he contracted his muscles hard to hide himself, Kai’s palm broke his concentration like a stone skipping on a lake and with an equally hypnotic effect. Jay, who again had the optimal view of the three of them, openly grinned at the slight jiggle, tittering.  

    “Don’t!”

    Lloyd was beyond acting at this point, genuine desperation bleeding into his voice as it rose an octave. Kai smacked him again, surer than before, and Lloyd yelped. Before it had stung, but the shame had been what really hurt. Now though it was actually quite painful, the bare skin on skin contact rougher and leagues more intimate.

    “Kai!” he squealed, “please! Please!”

    It didn’t stay his hand. Kai may have snickered at him, or said something, but he wasn’t quite sure. The sensation of each smack filled his senses, blood ringing in his ears as he grit his teeth against screaming. The three of them seemed to have found the perfect rhythm of bracing him and releasing so his body remained tight against Kai’s lap. Every time a hit landed, Jay would squeeze his legs a little too hard, overly excited, but Cole’s grip remained soft and controlled. What really broke him though was the commanding presence of Kai’s hand still resting on his lower back, keeping him steady more with the threat it posed than with real strength. Something about it stirred even lower inside him than usual, calling to a far distant dream of another hand that held him steady in order to teach and discipline.  

    At this point his thighs were trembling with the effort to stay together. He tried to keep his face buried in Kai’s leg but found he couldn’t breathe, tears beginning to weigh against the inside of his eyelids and clogging his nostrils. Gasping open mouthed at each spank, he turned his head away from all three of them and shook, dizzy. Kai’s breathing had too become labored, and the other two openly gaped, entranced. Their plan was begat genuinely out of annoyance and a desire to give Lloyd a little punishment, but was quickly shifting into something else. None of them had any desire to actually hurt their teammate, but it was oddly captivating to watch him squirm and cry, color blooming across his buttocks with each strike. He shook his head side to side, groaning.

    Having lost all sense of time, or count, or the reality of anything but the fever flaming across his currently hyper-sensitive ass and boiling in the pit of his gut through to his groin, Lloyd wasn’t sure why Kai paused when he did. Panting as if he’d been sprinting, Kai roughing grabbed another handful of Lloyd’s bottom and squeezed it freely, making Lloyd hiss wretchedly in response. Jay, watching the motion closely, caught sight of the way Lloyd’s muscles had relaxed as he lost his ability to brace, and in doing so allowed himself, somewhat accidentally, a first close up glimpse at his pussy.

    He took a moment of guilty pleasure to observe it. The boys didn’t get out much, and while he couldn’t speak for Cole and Kai, Jay himself had never actually seen female bits and bobbles up close and personal. Cocks were something he was intimately acquainted with, certainly, but Lloyd and Nya were generally the only people with anything other that he interacted with on a daily basis and Nya kept her legs closed and locked. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t thought about what lay between Lloyd’s thighs before, in dirty pink detail, but to really see it was still thrilling and new. Flushed a dewy coral through the light tangle of pale hair, Lloyd’s cunt fascinated him and held his gaze longer than he’d intended. As he looked, in typical Jay style, he realized something and spoke out loud at the same time: “Oh, you’re wet.”

    Kai paused his fondling, fingers pressing deep prints against Lloyd’s ass.

    “What?”

    Bouncing a bit, Jay repeated himself; “Lloyd’s totally wet!”

    Cole craned over him to look, eyebrows high. Kai stared, first at Jay, then downwards, somewhat taken out of the game.

    “He is!” Cole was saying, clearly unashamed of how gleeful the revelation made him. He and Jay shared a look, grins matching. Kai, on autopilot, slid his hand down slowly. Lloyd said nothing, biting his lip raw. He was ashamed, he was mortified, but they were all staring at him after giving him and honest to goodness spanking across Kai’s lap and it burned inside him. Kai’s thumb and pinky nudged his thighs apart and he spread them willingly.

    He could feel their stares for a long, long time. Rather than sober him up, instead it made his mind all the more hazy and confused. Kai’s long fingers were so dangerously close to him, so hot and strong and demanding. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted them to touch him gently or to begin his punishment again. Nails, unkempt and ragged, gently clipped his raw skin, and he moaned.

    Voice trembling, Kai’s smile cracked wider, as if he were shocked not only by where this was going but how much they both seemed to be into it.

    “Are you enjoying this, Lloyd?”

    He honestly wasn’t sure. Not giving himself time to thinking about what he was doing, Kai slid his fingers in between Lloyd’s ass cheeks and stroked down his cleft. Lloyd sat still, petrified. Jay made a soft, shuddering sound.

    “I think you are,” Kai licked his lips, “you’re not supposed to enjoy a punishment.”

    His movements were practiced but he was shaking. Softly, carefully, Kai rubbed his index finger up his pussy. Lloyd raised his hips into the touch, inviting him. His thumb was still resting on Lloyd’s ass, rubbing small circles, and it served a good reminder to how sore he was overall. Lloyd pushed into it again and Kai, instead of proceeding, pulled back.

    “Only bad boys like getting spanked, Lloyd.”

    His hand lifted away.

    “Are you a bad boy?”

    In any other context this would have sounded ridiculous, and even as he said it Kai found himself cringing. Cole and Jay were both looking at him like he’d lost his mind, and he rather felt he had. Still, as soon as the words left his mouth Lloyd was nodding, making small breathy sounds as he raised his hips higher, asking for something. Stuttering excitedly, Kai said, “Well, are you?”

    Jay looked at Cole and mouthed ‘holy shit’.

    “I-I don’t…”

    Lloyd curled his toes, not that they could see it.

    Feeling a bit drunk, Kai brought his hand down once more with a resounding crack. Lloyd bounced against his thigh with a cry.

    “Are you?”

    He smacked him so hard even Cole flinched.

    “Yes!”

    Lloyd’s voice was ragged and whiney and went straight to Kai’s dick. He was lost in fantasy, being punished by someone who cared enough to punish, to teach, for his own good. To make him better. To help him learn. Cole was unconsciously rubbing small soothing patterns into his wrists.

    “Do you want more?”

    He smacked down again and then let his hand rest there a second, waiting, circling.

    “Yes,” said Lloyd again, weakly.

    Kai spanked him.

    “Yes, what?”

    He was expecting an apology again, or perhaps, erotically, his name, any of their names, something dirty like ‘Sensei Kai’.

    “Yes, Daddy!” Lloyd sobbed into his thigh.

    There was a very, very heavy silence for a moment. Kai froze mid slap, hand trembling slightly in the air as his muscles snapped to a halt. Up until this day, this exact second in fact, he had not realized it was truly possible to be both horrified and aroused in equal measure by the same thing, but here he was. Cole, judging by his expression, was having the same internal crisis, but Jay was grinning open mouthed.

    “What!” he shrieked, lungs bloating with glee, “Lloyd!”

    Kai shot him a look but couldn’t really deny the bizarre head rush it gave him. Lloyd was just trying to breathe, heaving in place. His voice was small, sticky with tears.

    “I’m sorry, Daddy.” He wouldn’t look at them.

    Four heartbeats filled the room. Kai wanted to say he was deterred by this, that things had finally gotten too weird for his boner, but things had been getting steadily weirder since he and the boys had first thought of this, glancing cheekily at one another and pretending they didn’t have ulterior motives despite the obvious, and as much as he wanted to grab Lloyd by the shoulders and shake him into explaining what the every loving fuck was going on in his mind his cock wanted to see where this was going more. There was a slight gleam between Lloyd’s thighs, a small hint of wetness. It called his fingers like butterflies to honey. Kai slid his hand back down the mound of Lloyd’s ass, four fingers rubbing sloppily along his pussy.

    “That’s better,” he said, soothing, “now you seem like you mean it.”

    Lloyd was soaking, rising back to meet his fingers with short, disjointed thrusts. He moaned openly.

    “I mean it, Daddy, I’m so-sorry.”

    He hiccupped a small sob and Kai’s heart softened even as his dick became rock solid. He was sure Lloyd could feel it by now, pressing up against his belly through the soft fabric of his gi. He dipped his ring and middle finger inside Lloyd easily, massaging him with the rest, and groaned between his teeth at how smooth he was. There was no resistance, like silk, and his breath caught as he wondered if Lloyd really was a virgin. At this point it was hard to tell if he was experienced, with fingers or more, or simply so aroused it didn’t matter.

    “It’s okay,” Kai continued, reading from a scrip he’d had no part in writing, “because you’re gonna do better next time, right?”

    “Yes,” Lloyd keened, rocking back on to Kai’s fingers. He pushed up to the knuckle, feeling all the little pressure points inside Lloyd, the dip of his pelvic bone behind the flesh. It was a slow and leisurely exploration compared to the girls he’d handled before and the teenage hormones that had never quite died down even as he matured, but this was a tender moment, and he knew it, somehow.

    Jay, normally shy about these things, already had his dick in his hand, staring with wide eyes. His face was so red you almost couldn’t discern the freckles, the little pink tip of his tongue poking out between his lips and teeth as he focused hard. “Daddy’s boy,” he whispered.

    Kai didn’t look up but he could feel how Cole was stretching his neck to see, though whether he was looking at Lloyd or not was undetermined. He had a feeling Cole was somewhat uncomfortable with this, but he never let go of Lloyd’s wrists, and he was still hard. Kai’s fingers turned and twisted until he found a spot that made Lloyd heave with pleasure and then abused it, not cruelly, watching the way Lloyd’s back flexed taut as he gripped Cole’s pants leg.

    “You’re close aren’t you?” he said, licking his chapped lips, “just from that, huh?”

    “Yes,” Lloyd whined, despite the question not needing an answer. His toes were curling inside his boots, and Jay rested his head on Lloyd’s thigh, breathing hard as he worked himself. He still kept one arm locked around his leg, more to anchor himself than restrain Lloyd at this point.

    “He so is, look at how wet he is, he _so_ is guys,” he babbled under his breath, and Kai considered telling him to shut up because this wasn’t about him, but Lloyd was moaning deep, throaty sounds and arching his back and Kai’s lips stung from trying not to grin like a lunatic. He pressed his blunt nails inside him, thumbing his clit as best he could without really seeing where he was going, and Lloyd threw his head back with a cry. It was the first time any of them had seen his face since this exercise had begun, and Kai sucked his breath back through his teeth hard. Lloyd was red faced, almost rivalling his bottom, and tears and spittle speckled his skin like stars. His eyes were ringed with a dark flush, but the lids fell heavy, like he was drugged. He looked at Kai, but his gaze was blind, and a shadow was inside it that made him look mad with euphoria.

    Without thinking, Kai lifted his free hand to Lloyd’s face. He smoothed away a tear, uselessly, and then drug his fingers up through his hair, stroking it back from his eyes.

    “That’s right. You’re not a bad boy, not really. You’re, you’re a good boy. Good boy Lloyd.”

    Lloyd said, very stiffly, “Oh!” and his eyes nearly rolled back into his skull. His back bowed up, and his thighs quaked hard, and he came harder, squeezing Kai’s fingers tight inside him. He didn’t make another sound, but shut his eyes and gasped in a quick, crescendoing manner, until he was so tightly wound it seemed he would fall apart when it released. He did not, though, and when the first, incredible shock of orgasm had washed over him he was left beached on the shores of Kai’s legs, limp and boneless as aftershocks danced through his nerves. Kai hadn’t stopped fingering him the entire time. Thick lines of slick were dripping from his digits when he finally pulled away, a full, wet sound accompanying it. His pulse was racing in his temple and in his cock and he numbly took his fingers into his own mouth, sucking the salty sheen of Lloyd’s coming.

    “Oh my god, wow,” Jay was saying from the floor. Lloyd slumped, and Cole finally dropped his hands, backing up a step. No one said anything for what felt like a long time, except for Jay who was still whining and mumbling as he had himself off.

    Surprising everyone, Lloyd was the first to move. He reached back and, carefully arranging his feet so as not to step on Jay, pulled himself up on wobbling legs. He moved with slow, relaxed determination, and Kai could only watch him, somehow terrified. Lloyd fastened his gi back around his waist, hissing gingerly as it rubbed his sore ass, and then looked at Kai from under his bangs with a small smile. There was something deeply intimate about the look, demure and sweet, and Kai was taken aback.

    “Thanks,” said Lloyd, rearranging his belt nervously, and then with a brief nod at Cole he scurried out of the room. It was bizarre how calmly he seemed to have taken the whole depraved situation, like they had given him a good talking to and he’d learned from it, not sexually preyed upon him in a pseudo punitive manner. Cole shifted from foot to foot, and Kai finally looked at him. They were both still fairly hard, but Cole was frowning deeply.

    “I think,” he bit his lip, “that was kinda fucked up? And we need to talk about it, maybe?”

    Kai was unable to find words for a moment, and Jay, who was laying on his back with a lazy smile and a cum covered hand, intercepted the dialogue.

    “Yeah,” he said, clearly blissed out, “it totally was.” And he laughed.   

 


End file.
